


puppy dog eyes

by tenjima



Series: the principle of the thing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusing Arguments, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjima/pseuds/tenjima
Summary: the one where kei has a hangover and he's tired and he has a headache but then someone is in his home and tells him something and then he has to deal with the thing
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the principle of the thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE IDEAS. I WILL WRITE ALL THE THINGS
> 
> HAVE THIS. PLEASE ENJOY

Kei and Tadashi must look a sight, dressed in formal suits and eating pancakes (for Kei, pancakes, and for Tadashi some omelette thing) at a 24-hour diner at seven in the morning.

Kei has a splitting headache. Everything is too bright and everything hurts. Tadashi is fine, the bastard. Tadashi is always fine. It annoys Kei to Unexplainable Levels.

Tadashi had Insisted that they go to a (classical music) concert. “It’s free,” he said to persuade Kei. (Free things are often the way to Kei’s heart. Mostly because he and Tadashi are broke college students.) “And you’ll like it! They’re playing Beethoven. Lots of Beethoven.”

And then there had been a raging afterparty at someone’s house, a frat house if Kei remembers correctly even though he wishes he doesn’t, and he’d had too many of Kuroo Tetsurou’s Jägerbombs because apparently Kuroo Tetsurou went to the concert too even though classical music is _not_ something Kuroo Tetsurou listens to. At all.

And now they’re here.

And Kei has a massive headache.

“Why did we go to that party,” he says to Tadashi, takes a bite of his strawberry-banana pancakes with extra whipped cream because those are the only acceptable type of pancake to eat. With extra whipped cream.

Tadashi smiles. “Because you made us,” he replies, gently, because Tadashi Yamaguchi is the gentlest, most Annoyingly Kindest person one will ever come across in one’s lifetime.

“Why’d you let me drink all those Jägerbombs then.”

“You had _three_ , Tsukki. That hardly accounts for _all those_.”

“You watched me drink them.”

“I watched you drink the third one. I did not know you’d had two before that.”

“You should’ve been watching me. You know how much I hate Kuroo Tetsurou’s Jägerbombs.”

“Well, I wasn’t. Anyway, it’s fine. You’re fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“I am going to completely disregard everything you just said because everything you just said is most certainly not true, but whatever. Shall I pay?”

“No, I will.” Tadashi flags down their waiter.

“So as I was saying,” Kei says when they stumble out into the godforsaken, freezing cold, godawful air. If he remembers correctly, even though he wishes he doesn’t, it’s eighteen degrees right now. Why he moved to New York, Kei will never understand. He doesn’t understand a lot of things. Himself is one of the things. “I’m not going to an afterparty again. Afterparties are bad things.”

“Mmm.”

“But you and Yachi.” Kei wiggles his eyebrows. He lives to tease his best friend.

Here, Tadashi blushes, like Kei knew he would. “Yeah. She’s sweet.”

“Will you see her again?”

“I dunno. Maybe. I mean, we’re all friends anyway.”

“You know what I mean. Text her.”

“Maybe.”

“Tadashi. Text her.”

“Okay! I will. If you promise to take Advil when you get home.”

Kei groans. “Medicine is for the weak.”

“Then you’re weak. I’ll see you later okay? Are we still on for dinner?”

“Maybe.”

“Tsukki.”

“Yes. We are. And I want to hear about your texts with Yachi over spaghetti and that garlic bread you hate.”

“Fine fine. I’ll see you.”

“See you.”

Kei continues his perilous journey home.

* * *

“What are you doing in my house.”

“It’s not a house. It’s an _apartment_. A dorm, if you will.”

“Kuroo. I am not in the mood. I have a terrible headache because of _your_ stupid Jägerbombs.”

Kuroo Tetsurou flashes a Cheshire cat grin. Kuroo Tetsurou is sitting at Kei’s kitchen table. Kuroo Tetsurou is a Demon and a Monster and he will Rot in hell with his demonic, monstrous Jägerbombs.

“Where is Ennoshita?” Ennoshita is one of Kei’s housemates. Dormmates. Apartment-mates. Whatever the hell it is that Kei lives in.

Kuroo shrugs. “Beats me.”

Kei narrows his eyes. “You bribed him to leave, didn’t you? What do you want from me?”

“I’m here to tell you something.”

“No,” Kei says immediately, points to the door. “No. Get out.”

“But Kei—”

“ _No_. I will _not_ hear whatever horrible shit Bokuto Koutarou has gotten himself into now.”

“Kei—”

“Kuroo I am _tired_ and I have a _headache_ that’s probably turning into a _migraine_ and _all_ I want to do is _sleep_ but you—”

“Chill with the italics!” Kuroo yells, sounding angry, and Kei shuts up because Kuroo never sounds angry when he yells. Ever. It’s…disturbingly hot.

Now that Kei sees Kuroo, now that they’re both quiet and staring at each other like they’re on opposite sides of a table with knives, Kuroo looks nervous.

Oh no.

“No,” Kei says, but more quiet this time because _no_.

“Kei—” Kuroo looks nervous and weak. Kuroo does not look like Kuroo. It’s weird and Kei wants it to stop.

Kei is silent.

“Kei, I—”

“I thought you were in love with Kenma,” Kei interrupts again, flatly.

Kuroo looks shocked. “He’s—We’re not—Did you really think we were—”

“He looks at you with puppy dog eyes!” Kei shouts. “Kenma does not look at anyone with _puppy dog eyes_. He’s _Kenma_ , for God’s sake!”

“He looks at Shouyou with puppy dog eyes.”

“Well that’s because Shouyou is Shouyou.” Kei is stubborn on the matter. There is No Way Kuroo Tetsurou likes him because _he_ does not like Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Are you that desperate for me to not like you?”

“I am not _desperate_.”

“Look, I don’t want this to—” Kuroo looks pained now. Kei almost feels sorry for him. “I don’t want this to affect our friendship. I’ll still sing to you when I take you places—”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Kei mutters, because Kuroo is a good singer but Kuroo purposely sings _horribly_ when trapped in a confined space going at a maniacal speed (because Kuroo may be able to sing but he _cannot drive_ ) with Kei.

“—and bake you shit and help you with homework and the whole package. Just….Let’s just pretend this never happened, okay?”

“Well it kind of didn’t. You never actually said the words _I like you_.”

Kuroo winces. “Why are you so fucking cruel sometimes?”

Kei shrugs. “Ask Tadashi. Tadashi knows everything.”

“Right right. Um. I’ll. See you later.”

“Yep. See you.”

“I’ll see myself out.”

“Okay.”

Kuroo sees himself out. When the door shuts with a soft click behind him, Kei goes to his room and sleeps for hours.

* * *

“Kei what the fuck.”

Tadashi never curses. When he does, the situation is not ideal.

“I know. I’m a horrible human being.”

“No. You’re like…evil. You’re an evil human being.”

“In my defense he never actually said the words _I like you_.”

“He might as well have! The least you could’ve done was turn him down gently.”

“I did!”

“I’m coming over. We are talking about this.”

Kei groans. “It’s fine. Really. I’ll figure it out.”

“Kei.” Tadashi’s slightly-irritated, I’m-mad-at-you voice comes right through the speaker and straight into Kei’s heart. _Stab, twist, exit_. “You would be in shambles if we were not friends.”

“This is true. But I can handle this.”

“No you cannot. I’m coming over.”

“ _Fine_.”

* * *

And so.

And so.

And so Kei realises, with the help of one overly-exasperated Tadashi Yamaguchi and the terrific bribery of free strawberry-banana pancakes For Life, that he might be in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

What a horrifying realisation, he thinks, rolls his eyes and goes on with life with the depressing understanding that he is drawn to Whatever Breed Of Whatever Kuroo Tetsurou Is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!
> 
> posting this on my birthday as a birthday present to myself because why not write a little bit of angst even if it's the smallest amount ever possible on one's birthday
> 
> ALSO. nobody cares but i FIGURED OUT how to make an em dash. i am Behind The Times
> 
> ok bye. next installment will be out sometime soon i expect


End file.
